Solar radiation is the most abundant energy source on earth. However, attempts to harness solar power on large scales have so far failed to be economically competitive with most fossil-fuel energy sources.
One reason for the lack of adoption of solar energy sources on a large scale is that fossil-fuel energy sources have the advantage of economic externalities, such as low-cost or cost-free pollution and emission. Political solutions have long been sought to right these imbalances.
Another reason for the lack of adoption of solar energy sources on a large scale is that the solar flux is not intense enough for direct conversion at one solar flux to be cost effective. Solar energy concentrator technology has sought to address this issue.
Specifically, solar radiation is one of the most easy energy forms to manipulate and concentrate. It can be refracted, diffracted, or reflected, to many thousands of times the initial flux, utilizing only modest materials.
With so many possible approaches, there have been a multitude of previous attempts to implement low cost solar energy concentrators. So far, however, solar concentrator systems cost too much to compete unsubsidized with fossil fuels. While inflated mirrors and concentrators are known in the art, their architecture, method of assembly, performance, and difficulty of maintenance render them unsuitable for large-scale solar farming.
In addition, conventional concentrators require significant installation and alignment. Such designs are material intensive in part they must resist deflections under severe wind loads. Conventional solar energy concentrators must also endure exposure to sun, rain, pollution, dirt, wind-blown sand, insects, animals, etc. and are often specified to remain efficient for long periods between maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for designs for solar concentrators which are easily manufactured, installed, and maintained.